Together
by SiuanSedai
Summary: 50 sentences written for 1sentence livejournal community. ArtemisHolly


This was written for the 1sentence livejournal community, and is my first Artemis Fowl fanfiction )

01 Motion

The wings are silent and smooth as they fly over Dublin, Holly clutched tight to Artemis' chest; when Artemis closes his eyes the only movement he can sense is the beating of his own heart.

02 Cool

They've always been polar opposites, like fire and ice; Artemis knows that he is most definitely the ice.

03 Young.

Going by mere numbers their age difference is horrendous, but in fairy years Artemis is only a couple of years younger than Holly.

04 Last

Holly never thought she'd see Artemis Fowl beg, but when she says she's leaving him Artemis pleads on bended knee for one last chance.

05 Wrong

Their relationship has always been a secret held only in their own two hearts, because who would support a relationship between a fairy and a human?

06 Gentle

His demeanour is cold and his kisses are fierce, but Holly discovers that Artemis' hands on her body are remarkably gentle.

07 One

It only took one word to make Artemis Fowl the happiest man alive.

08 Thousand

If Artemis could wake up a thousand times to hear Holly singing tunelessly in the shower it still wouldn't be enough.

09 King

Holly loves to get Artemis drunk, because much to his embarrassment when he's sober, after a few bottles of wine he does hilariously accurate Elvis Presley imitations.

10 Learn

As a fairy, Holly had the gift of tongues, but as a hopeless romantic in love with an Irishman she wanted to learn to speak Gaelic for real.

11 Blur

Artemis can barely see his beloved Holly through the tears in his eyes; he begs her not to leave him but it seems that the bullet took that decision out of her hands.

12 Wait

"Don't give up on me just yet," Holly croaks when her magic kicks in and heals the lethal injury; Artemis can't make himself believe that she's really alive until she sits up and kisses him.

13 Change

Artemis would always be obsessed with gold and Holly would always put her job as a Recon officer in front of her personal life; neither of them would change for the other and neither of them wanted the other any other way.

14 Command

Artemis had always been ordered around – in terms of safety – by Butler; with Holly Short as his girlfriend he had someone to order him around in relation to everything else too.

15 Hold

Artemis hoped the customs officials wouldn't check his baggage at the airport – how would he explain the multitude of fairy weapons that Holly had stashed in his suitcase?

16 Need

The small problems that came with a human/fairy relationship – living separated by a few hundred kilometres of magma being one of them – didn't stop Artemis and Holly being there when one of them needed the other.

17 Vision

Artemis hoped he didn't go blind in his old age, because he never wanted to miss the sleepy smile on Holly's face when she woke up in his arms.

18 Attention

Holly was always infuriated with Artemis when he was plotting, because unless she sat on his lap wearing nothing but a cross look he wouldn't even notice she was in the room.

19 Soul

Artemis had all the evidence he needed to prove that souls existed: he'd found his soulmate.

20 Picture

There's a Mud Man-style photograph floating around the LEP building of Holly and Artemis sharing a very drunken kiss; the guys like to tease Holly about the fact she kissed a Mud Man but they don't know that she's happy to kiss that particular human any time.

21 Fool

No matter how many times Artemis tells himself he's a fool for falling in love with a fairy, his arrogant nature refuses to allow him to degrade his impressive intellect by considering himself the f-word.

22 Mad

If Holly had thought that Root looked like he was about to explode when he was apoplectic with rage, it was nothing to Foaly's face – aneurysm, anyone? – when he found out about her and Artemis years after Artemis' death.

23 Child

Holly and Artemis hadn't thought that it would be possible for her to conceive – theirs wasn't exactly a precedented situation – but they'd been proved wrong when Holly was sick five mornings in a row before madly craving caviar in the afternoons.

24 Now

When Holly's baby son demanded "Food, now!" she knew that Artemis Jr had inherited his daddy's mannerisms.

25 Shadow

If they stood at the right angle, sometimes their shadows were almost the same height.

26 Goodbye

Holly hadn't realised that she'd grown to love Artemis until she cried when he was mind-wiped.

27 Hide

Once, Root had stormed into Fowl Manor and Holly had barely had time to hide in the wardrobe before he burst into Artemis' room.

28 Fortune

Artemis had always wanted to restore the Fowl family fortune; then he realised that he was happy with millionaire status because he could easily provide for Holly and their child.

29 Safe

There was nowhere Holly loved to be more than encircled in Artemis Fowl's arms; far from being the dangerous kidnapper he had been when they first met, his arms felt like the safest place in the world.

30 Ghost

His mother had held a fancy dress ball to celebrate Artemis' 21st birthday; pale as ever, Artemis had donned white clothes to provide a ghostly accompaniment to his vertically challenged girlfriend who, of course, dressed as a fairy.

31 Book

It had been a simple mission for Holly: stay at Fowl Manor for a week and make sure that Artemis wasn't a danger to the fairy world; Holly had got so bored of watching him read that she'd snatched his book and whacked him with it.

32 Eye

Although they didn't always see eye-to-eye, Artemis and Holly agreed on one thing: they were meant to be.

33 Never

If someone had told Holly when Artemis kidnapped her that five years later she'd fall in love with this joyless Mud Boy, she'd have applied a generous dose of electricity to their rear end from her buzz baton to shock some common sense into them.

34 Sing

Officially (in the LEP office) Holly's most embarrassing moment was the karaoke party where she'd demonstrated her remarkable ineptitude at singing; unofficially (known only to Holly and Artemis because Root had demanded a mind-wipe) it was when the commander had interrupted them making love.

35 Sudden

When Artemis suddenly pulled her onto his lap on the sofa and kissed her for the first time, Holly thought later that it was the most spontaneous thing he'd ever done.

36 Stop

Artemis did not follow rules, and this included not stopping at red traffic lights when escaping from a furious, hormonal and pregnant Holly.

37 Time

Their first kiss lasted only a few seconds, but felt as if it went on forever.

38 Wash

Holly always laughed at Artemis in the morning because of his obsession with using a particular mouthwash.

39 Torn

Holly's shirt ripped as Artemis pulled it off her; she ripped his expensive Armani shirt off in retaliation and kissed him harder.

40 History

Holly hoped no fairy would ever discover her relationship with Artemis; she didn't want to be outcast and used as a precedent as the only fairy ever to fall in love with a Mud Man.

41 Power

When Artemis dreams of ruling the world, Holly is always quick to bring him back down to earth.

42 Bother

If there's one thing that annoys Holly, it's Artemis stealing her underwear; flying over Dublin without knickers is exceptionally not fun.

43 God

Artemis asks Holly what 'd'Arvit' translates as; Holly informs him that he might as well stick to 'oh God' because no human language has succeeded in creating such a rude expression.

44 Wall

Juliet never, ever wanted to see Artemis and Holly having sex against a wall; unfortunately luck was not with her one morning in June.

45 Naked

Holly's favourite view is no longer the French countryside; it's Artemis Fowl in the shower.

46 Drive

Artemis had fun teaching Holly how to play golf, until she beat him.

47 Harm

Artemis generally left the violence to Butler, but when a man started laughing at Holly's height Artemis introduced his fist to the man's nose.

48 Precious

Nothing was more precious to Artemis than Holly, not even gold.

49 Hunger

Even Artemis had to laugh at some of the things Holly ate when she was pregnant.

50 Believe

Artemis once asked Holly how she could bear to love a man who had kidnapped her once; she simply replied, "Because I believe in you."


End file.
